Halloween Sparks
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: Ikuto likes Amu, and finds that getting her to be scared at a Halloween party is a great way to make a romantic moment, and maybe even confess his feelings! Amuto Halloween Oneshot!


_I do not own Shugo Chara or the charac ters!_

"Amu," I turn to the pink-haired girl and smirk. She looks up from her phone with a blank expression.

"What?"

"Aren't you cold?" I gesture to her clothing. It's October and she's wearing shorts and a t-shirt while standing outside leaning against a tree. I am leaning on the tree right next to hers, watching the cute pink-haired girl text on her phone. She hadn't noticed me looking before, but for some reason I felt concerned for her health as she stood in the cold.

"Oh," she looks down at her clothes and shakes her head, "No, I just had P.E. and we ran around the campus," she makes an exhausted face.

I pout sarcastically, "Then I'm guessing you don't want the warmth from my body against yours?"

A huge blush forms on her cheeks and she turns to me, closing her phone, "Y-You pervert! Why would you be th-thinking that!?"

I grin and let my gaze rest on her face. Her red, embarrassed face. Her cute face. A few moments pass until Amu makes a "Humph!" sound and turns the other way. She does that a lot, and it always makes me laugh. I hold in a chuckle as I look toward the school campus.

Amu and I are… acquaintances, I suppose. Our relationship can often seem like we're more than just acquaintances, though. Amu probably thinks of us as friends, but I think we're just plain, boring acquaintances. Don't get me wrong, I want to be more than that! Actually, I've liked Amu for a while now, but every time I try to say something about my feelings, it comes out teasingly. I go along with the teasing because I don't think Amu would accept a real confession.

I'm the kind of guy who would fearlessly tell someone I like them. I could easily tell Amu that any time I want, but I'm waiting for the right time. I don't know when that will be, but I'm hoping it will be soon. I'm sick of that stupid kiddy king chasing her around! Of course every once and a while I have to scare him off, but he keeps running back to her side! Just wait, he'll probably come running over here to fetch her in a little while before her next class starts. And he's not the only problem! There's glasses, that athletic kid… Hell, even the crossdresser! Well, I'm not positive he's after her, but I'm still a bit paranoid about it!

Can't Amu just fall in love with me already? No, love takes time. That's why I'm dragging out our "friendship" as long as possible so she has time to figure out she _does_ like me. I probably sound really arrogant, but I'm not.

"Ikuto?" the sweet voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn my head to Amu and see that she has put her phone away.

"What?" I ask. Out of the corner of my eye I see the little blond kiddy king walking in our direction. Of course. Amu's head is turned toward me, so she can't see him. Good, "Come on, let's walk. It's boring just standing here."

"Uh, okay…," I turn and we both start walking in the directing facing away from the blond kiddy king. I look over my shoulder for a moment and smirk, then turn my head to look at Amu as we walk.

"So what were you going to say?"

"Oh yeah," she seems to remember and she smiles, "I was wondering what you were going to dress up as for Halloween!"

I chuckle, "Wow, you really are just a kid."

"Come on! Why don't you have fun once and a while?" she frowns.

"My fun is teasing you," I smirk and she blushes.

"That isn't fun! Well, it's not for me!" she crosses her arms and takes a deep breath before continuing, "The only reason I asked was because Rima and I were texting and she told me that Fujisaki-kun is hosting a Halloween party at his house and I wondered if you wanted to go. But she told me you can only go if you wear a costume!"

"Hm, is his house the big one?" Amu nods and I smirk, "I'll think about it."

Amu rolls her eyes and looks forward as we walk, "It's not like I'm forcing you to go. No, it's not like I even _want_ you to go. I was simply being kind by inviting you."

I chuckle and throw my arm around her shoulders, "Don't be so cruel Amu! Of course I'll go out with you!"

"D-Don't make it sound like it's a date!" her face turns almost as pink as her hair and she squirms away from my grasp.

The school bell rings, indicating the start of the next class. Amu gasps and stares at the school, "Oh no, why'd we have to walk so far! I totally lost track of time!" she whines then turns to me, "I'll see you at the party tomorrow. It starts at 7pm!" she says before she turns around again and dashes to the middle school. I watch her go and smile slightly.

Shaking my head, I turn and make my way to the other end of the school building where the high school is located. Figuring I'm already pretty late, I decide to skip class and go to the roof.

XXX

That crossdresser almost didn't let me in because I'm not wearing a costume. Luckily, I'm an intimidating guy and he let me into his house. I walk into the main room and try to locate pink hair through the crowd of people. Damn, how many people did he invite to this party? It must look like I'm crashing the party for something because I'm the only one without a costume.

For some reason I just can't find Amu! I'm usually good at these things. I stamp my failure when Amu finds me first, "Ikuto!"

I turn around and my mouth almost flies open. The one thing I didn't expect to see is what I am seeing; Sexy Amu. She's got a black hat on with horns and bat wings on it(probably explaining why I couldn't find her by her hair…) and her costume is a two piece. Two red bat cutouts are covering her top and bottom with red and black mid-thigh socks and black shoes. Her costume is complete with a black tail and a slight blush on her face. I think this is a record for how much skin I have seen on Amu's body.

"What are you wearing?" I manage to say through the shock.

She blushes harder and looks away, "I was going to be an angel, but a devil fit Halloween better," she avoids the question and then looks back at me, "W-Where's your costume?"

"Costume's aren't my thing…," I mumble.

"St-stop staring at me!" she says, embarrassed. My gaze snaps away from her and I force back a blush. I will never let Amu see me blush, especially not now! I can't be embarrassed when I'm supposed to be angry! I mean, every guy who's after her is at this party, and she's dressed in that? Here, where everyone can see? I don't like it…

"Here," I slip off my jacket and hand it to her. She just stares at it.

"What? It's not cold in here."

"Just wear it," I say.

Amu glares at me and crosses her arms, "No!"

I sigh and look into her honey-colored orbs, "Please?"

Her gaze softens and she looks away, a blush playing across her sweet face. A sweet face like that should not be connected to a body that is almost completely revealed in public, "F-Fine." She grabs the jacket and slips it on. It's big on her, so it covers a good amount of skin.

"Good girl," I smirk.

"Amu!" Said girl and I both turn. We find the shorty running up to us, smiling. She finally reaches us and pulls on Amu's- no, my- jacket, "Amu, let's go on the haunted walk together!" she smiles eagerly, "I really want to go, but not alone with Fujisaki," she makes a face.

I stare at Amu and see something flash through her eyes. Fear maybe? Yes, that was definitely it. I grin as Amu replies, "Um, I'm actually going to get something to eat… You two can go. I'm sure Fujisaki-kun would want to go alone with you," she smiles, but I can tell it's only half-heartedly.

Rima pouts, "Fine, I guess I'll go with that stupid crossdresser." Hm, she calls him a crossdresser too… Rima turns and disappears through the crowd.

I smirk and look at Amu, "You scared?"

She glares at me then turns away, "What if I am?" I follow her to the food table, "There's nothing wrong with it." She pops a spider-shaped candy into her mouth and looks at me.

"Nope, nothing wrong with it," I grin, "Except now you have to go on that haunted walk with me."

"Says who? No wait, let me guess. You?" I smirk and she sighs, "You can't make me," she states simply.

"Oh, but I think I can…," the hint of mischief in my voice makes her eyes grow wider. I grab her hand and pull her toward the front door and to the haunted walk that is set outside in the woods. Even with her constant protests and scared screeches, I manage to pull her to the woods. Right at the entrance I pick her up and start running into the forest as the darkness envelops us.

"IKUTO!" she screams. As soon as it's completely dark, I feel her hold on to me tightly. Warmth spreads through my body as I take us deeper into the woods. Once we're far enough in, I slowly let Amu down to her feet. With the gentle moonlight shining between the branches we can just barely see each other, however Amu holds my arm tightly anyway. I feel her trembling and instantly regret bringing her into this place. I guess I just wanted to get the chance to comfort her. That, and I also thought it would be nice to have her cling to me for once. God, I'm so stupid.

"Come on, it's okay. I'm here." I make my voice as soothing as a purr as I lead the way onward, "The faster we go, the quicker we'll be out of here." Amu nods and looks around timidly.

We enter some large clearing that's lit up more from the moon, however we still can't see very much. Suddenly from the darkness a mechanical witch lights up and laughs evilly. Amu screams and buries her face in my arm.

"It's fake," I murmur and gently pet her head then we continue walking.

Things light up one after another as we walk. After a while, Amu just shuts her eyes tight and clings on to me, but she still jumps whenever the machines make a noise. We finally find the end of the long path, which seems to have been just a full circle back to the party.

"Amu, it's over," I whisper and she jumps again, but this time away from me. I see her face for the first time in a while, and she's blushing. I smirk halfheartedly, but also feel very guilty for getting her so scared.

"I hate you," she murmurs and I chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Amu… I didn't think you would be _that_ scared," I smile and walk closer to her, "My arm kind of hurts."

She blushes more, "S-Sorry…" She looks down at the ground and I frown.

"Except, I wish you'd do that more."

She looks up, surprised and confused, "Do-do what?"

"Hold on to me," I look at her, a serious look on my face. She probably thought I was teasing because she's completely shocked and blushing. I walk a little closer to her and she surprisingly doesn't back away.

"H-How long have we known e-each other, again?" she asks while averting her eyes from mine and blushing.

"Years," I breathe and get a little closer, "And I bet kiddy king would have made a move by now if I hadn't scared him off." I look into her eyes.

"W-Why'd you scare him off!?" Amu looks at me. I knew that Amu liked him, but I think she might like me too, but not know it.

"Because I like you," I mumble, our bodies close together. Amu gasps and blushes, but I know that she can't look away from me now.

"I-I-Ikuto…," she manages as she stares into my eyes. The corners of my mouth turn up as I lean in closer to her.

"I like you," I say again as I hold her face with my hands. I move one hand to the back of her head and run my fingers through her hair.

"I-Ikuto.. No…," she mumbles but I know she's lying to herself. She isn't squirming away, so she must not want me to stop…

I hold the back of her head with one hand, and her chin with the other. Tilting her head upward, I lean my face closer to hers. Once we're just inches apart, I close my eyes and bring my lips to hers. The kiss starts off gentle and emotional, expressing about a thousand words in just one action. Our lips move in sync as the kiss grows bigger, opening our mouths.

The kiss lasts longer than I imagined it would, that is, until Amu gasps and pulls back quickly staring at me, "I-Ikuto…"

I smile and look at her, "You don't like that kiddy king"

"W-Who are you to tell me who I like?"

"I'm the one you like." I say simply and she blushes.

"I-I.."

I smile and walk closer to her, leaning in for another kiss. Before I can close my eyes, Amu beats me to it and presses her lips against mine first. Between kisses, we gasp for breath and she murmurs, "I-I love you."

I love this girl.

**~End~**

Just a little Halloween Amuto oneshot for you all! I hope you all enjoyed it. I didn't mean to make it this long, but it just turned out like this. xD

So I wanna know if I should do holiday oneshots! They don't necessarily have to be Amuto from Shugo Chara. They can be SanaXAkito in Kodocha(Kodomo no Omocha), they can be LXLight(or other couples) in Death Note, CielXSebastian in Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji). Basically any main couples from the anime/mangas Toradora, Maid-Sama, Gakuen Alice, Clannad and Clannad After Story… just look at my profile and scroll through all my favorite animes. You guys can suggest to me to do a holiday oneshot with those animes if you want! It can be a Christmas anime at Christmas time, or maybe another Halloween one, anything! Please PM me with the anime, couple, and holiday and I might write a cute little oneshot about them!

Sorry for ranting Dx Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are much appreciated! :D

~AmuletFortune98


End file.
